First
by Elves and Stardust
Summary: The day of Kairi's first date takes a twist.


The day had started ordinarily enough. Mom had her coffee and went to work and I was left alone watching TV on the old, stained couch. "Bye Honey!" Dad called as I heard the old, noisy car-engine start up in the driveway.

I flipped through the channels, barely awake with just one person on my mind. Tonight we would be going on our first date. A few days ago I had turned sixteen, and that meant my parents would finally let us date.

We'd known each other since the third grade, and grown up together, just the two of us. We helped each other out when the other was in pain, and he smiled when I smiled. We were each others everything. We went through a lot in the past eight years, and both of us confessed we couldn't live without each other. We decided to stay together forever. But his life was quite tragic. I had wanted to tell someone about his dad physically abusing him, but he always told me not to. He said his little brother needed his dad, and if he wasn't there then he wouldn't grow up right.

"What is he doing right now…?" I asked myself aloud, my voice echoing throughout my tile floored house. "He's probably getting ready for tonight… No," I rethought, "he's probably doing some crazy trick on his bike and crashing it again." I laughed as I unsurprisingly dozed off on the couch.

"Kairi, Kairi!" My mother's voice awoke me. I looked at the clock. It was already three o'clock. Somehow I had slept through half the day. I guess I really was pretty stressed about the date. "I bought you a dress, Honey," Mom said.

"You did?" I asked excitedly. Mom didn't buy things for me a lot.

"Go clean up and get ready for tonight. Your new dress is on your bed!" she said. I could tell she was really excited for me.

I took a shower and blow dried my medium-length red hair. I saw the dress Mom had gotten me. It was black, fitted, and strapless. It was very mature-looking which surprised me. She usually was very protective of me showing skin. I tried it on and it fitted perfectly. I put on my make-up and fixed my hair. I was glad to find that my black high heels still fitted.

I had just finished getting ready when I heard a scream come from the living room. I ran into the room to find my mom crying on the couch. The TV was turned on, and the sight of what was on it made me completely speechless. The tears started flowing, becoming larger and larger until I couldn't see anything anymore.

It was my best friend, standing at the top of a very high building. "He's nearby," Mom said through her tears. I noticed it was live, and I knew where that building was.

I ran out of the house taking my mom's car keys. I wouldn't get my license for another week, but I didn't care. I drove down the road so fast that soon a police car was following me. But I didn't stop, I just kept going faster and faster to save him. Soon everything in the world was blocked out. I couldn't hear anything. There was complete silence.

I made it to the building, and there were people all around, scared of what was going to happen. I parked right in front of the building. The police man that was following me ran up to me and grabbed my arm, "What are you doing?" He demanded in a deep angry voice.

"I can save him! I love him!" I shouted through tears. He let go of me, and I ran to the front door of the building. There were guards there and they wouldn't let me pass. "But please! He's going to die!" I screamed. But they refused and wouldn't let me enter.

I ran to the side of the building and found a metal stair case. I was scared of heights, so I hoped that these stairs were sturdier than they seemed at first glance. They looked like they hadn't been used in years.

I started climbing them step by step in my dress, ruining my hair and causing my make-up to run from the heat. I finally reached the top, and was relieved to find that he hadn't jumped yet. There were police talking to him, trying to make him step away from the ledge. The police turned around when they heard me. All I had to say was, "I can save him." I walked up to him, and he knew I was there. "What are you doing?" I asked him.

"I want to stop all of this," he replied, remaining motionless. He looked like a bowling pin that could be knocked down easily over the edge.

"What will this really do?" I asked him as I grabbed a hold of his arms and turned him to face me. He kissed me and I started to step backward, our lips never parting, moving him further and further away from the ledge. I hugged him. "Will you stay with me forever, promise?"

"Yes," he replied. "I'm sorry."

"How could you even think of doing this?" I started to cry even more as he wiped them away as soon as they streamed down my face.

"Things have been getting worse and worse at home," he whispered to me in my ear.

"Then tell someone," I said.

"Now," he said, "I think the police will find out no matter what."

"We're going to take you home," said a police man.

"Thank you," said the other police officer said to me.

"Of course," I replied. I went inside the building and down the elevator, out the large main doors and to my car. "I'll meet you at your house," I told him as he walked with the police. Everyone around us started clapping. I guess they knew and saw what had happened.

"Kairi, by the way, you look beautiful," he said as he stepped into the police car.

A month later, everything was fixed. His little brother and him were living with their aunt and uncle, and their dad was placed in jail for five years.

We continued to stay together, forever, just like we had promised.


End file.
